Admin stuff
In the Before Times Vault 227 was one of the few vaults to be populated entirely by wizards and other magical folk. Jim Fiddle, the Grand Mage, who was elected by the sorting hat made a controversial decision not to leave the vault. A grand Grand Mage, though powerful couldn't nornmally force a wizard to adhere to any standard that the wizard did not want to follow. Vault-Tec was aware of this command structure limitation and the Enclave constructed vault 227 deep underground and covered it in adamantium and dwarvin runes from the necronomicon that would prevent magical folks from teleporting through it. If those measures failed there was a small tactical nuke inside the adamantium casing that would explode if someone managed to teleport through it or sabotage it using one of the thousands of spells they could conjure using nothing more than school supplies. The Grand Mage was given the Vault's Overseer's access codes for the doors. No one would be able to leave the vault safely without the Grand Mage's consent. If anyone tried to get around this security measure the aforementioned tactical nuke would detonate. Wizard Split Sometime after the war during the year 2200, a brave mage, (not the Grand Mage mind you) named Ted Urner became so dissatisfied with the vault government that he decided to launch coup to overthrow the Grand Mage. In typical wizarding tradition the coup consisted of Ted and a couple of his school friends, while their opposition, was simply the evil Grand Mage Jim and four of his closest and most corrupt cronies. The rest of the magical population, about 4,500 wizards alone, remained ignorant of the awesome showdown going on for control of the vault's future. Everyone just went about their day planning for that years upcoming wizarding ball. No one wanted to be stuck slow dancing with the goblin chicks so it was important to get your dates locked in. One such wizard was Bill 'Mug' Pearlstein who was absolutely dreading the event. One of the goblins named Gerber Atkins was trying to get him to dance with her but he had his heart set on one of the few Ethiopian wizards in the vault Victoria Sihn. She didn't seem to notice him though so Bill got it in his mind that he would have to find a way to impress her before the dance got started. Luckily for Mug there was a potions contest that was going on before the dance happened and the winner was given the title Baron of the Dancefloor. Everyone wanted to earn this prestigious title and competition was fierce, all the snooty fat rich wizards from the rooms across the atrium entered and won every year. Bill wasn't going to let the fact that he was born on the wrong side of the atrium stop him though. He studied extremely hard using every energy spell at his disposal. Even though his ability with potions was improving he was just missing something, one final thing that would set him above the others in this competition. Salvation came to Bill in the form of an ancient goblin recipe Gerber gave him. Using this recipe he was able to make a stain removing potion that could get out chocolate or red wine from wizard robes. When the competition began things took a turn for the worse when the fat rich kids sabotaged the other entries, cheating like they always do year after year. Bill thought he'd never win the heart of Victoria now but then Gerber shouted out to him that the real magic was in himself and he needed to believe in the power of his heart. Using the magic from within Bill was able to make his stain removing potion that beat all the rich kid's entries. Bill was Baron of the Dancefloor that year and so impressed Victoria that she asked him to dance with her. Bill thought about Gerber in that instance and all the hard work and support she gave him. "You know," he thought to himself "Geber isn't so bad once you get past the smell." Bill realized that not only was true magic on the inside but that the girl he needed to be with was the monster that wanted him all along. Meanwhile Ted defeated Jim and gained the access codes to the surface. Consequences Ted the new Grand Mage made the difficult decision to allow the people to leave the vault even though it would mean he'd never have the god like power he enjoyed with them being captive underground.It was in the best intersts of the wizards and magical folk to leave the vault and settle on the surface. In an impressive display of unity the wizards decided to stay together and settle in one large town that they would found themselves. This all wizard community would be placed high up in the Rockies where non magical folk would perish. The only one who didn't go with them was Bill who decided to live with the goblins. For obvious reasons the wizards decided to exclude the rest of the magical folk from their new mountain city. The goblins and trolls and suck were left to their own devices and they settled in a cave system not far from the mountains where they build their own community, a better community than those drunk racist wizards had. Discovery Things were quiet until around 2260, an odd holodisk started to be spread in various bars and dens of the Wasteland with this very story being included. The sane people of the wasteland believe it is fiction due to the incredible nature of the story but a mere child's tale told to get them to sleep at night. Though a few insane men believe and some have the intellect and resources to pursue the truth of it. Some of them only partially believe the tale and are interested in seeing if the lost vault really exists. fanfiction Category:fanfiction